Talk:Elite Four/@comment-26866544-20150808155252
Here are my team suggestions for the Elite Four Poison Chef: Perishroom lvl 61 w/ Cursed Body @ Focus Sash - Spore, Sludge Bomb, Terrorize, Pain Split Vectol.2 lvl 61 w/ Feedback @ Poison Barb - Sludge Wave, Giga Drain, Corrupt, Possession Sanguito lvl 63 w/ Siphon @ Big Root - Megahorn, Destiny Bond, Poison Jab, U-Turn Hydranticus lvl 63 w/ Levitate @ Leftovers - Sludge Wave, Recover, Surf, Dark Pulse Ankilosore lvl 64 w/ Conditioning @ Quick Claw - Poison Jab, Earthquake, Curse, Stone Edge Squidrift lvl 65 w/ Perforate @ Life Orb - Sludge Bomb, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Psychic Tess: Hurricanine lvl 62 w/ Intimidate @ Magnet - Rain Dance, Thunder, Hydro Pump, Volt Switch Eluchadon lvl 62 w/ No Guard @ Black Belt - High Jump Kick, Wild Charge, Ice Punch, Knock Off Baboom lvl 64 w/ Moxie @ Dark Gem - Crunch, Wild Charge, Acrobatics, Low Sweep Chameleohm lvl 64 w/ Analytic @ Shuca Berry - Thunder, Power Whip, Sucker Punch, Poison Jab Orbatom lvl 65 w/ Eccentric @ Wide Lens - Thunder, Tri Attack, Ice Beam, Psyshock Cerebrulb lvl 66 w/ Levitate @ Wise Glasses - Thunder, Psychic, Energy Ball, Signal Beam Sandra: Burrowl lvl 63 w/ Full Force @ Muscle Band - Brave Bird, Magnitude, Sucker Punch, Brick Break Trenchula lvl 63 w/ Arena Trap @ Soft Sand - Earthquake, X-Scissor, Stone Edge, Sucker Punch Skurrow lvl 65 w/ Dry Skin @ Leftovers - Coil, Earthquake, Dragon Tail, Iron Head Kairoglyph lvl 65 w/ Sand Stream @ Life Orb - Earth Power, Psyshock, Energy Ball, Focus Blast Indrolith lvl 66 w/ Sturdy @ Quick Claw - Earthquake, Stone Edge, Curse, Shield Bash Terrorcotta lvl 67 w/ Water Absorb @ Sitrus Berry - Earthquake, Seed Bomb, Rock Slide, Explosion Dragon Author Tozecko lvl 64 w/ Overgrow @ King's Rock - Coil, Leaf Blade, Dragon Rush, Stone Edge Fuelong lvl 64 w/ Aftermath @ Power Herb - Fire Blast, Dragon Pulse, Solarbeam, Calm Mind Ragnarow lvl 64 w/ Unburden @ Dragon Gem - Dragon Claw, Aqua Tail, Substitute, Work Up Basilect lvl 66 w/ Swarm @ Wide Lens - Superpower, Megahorn, Dragon Rush, Stone Edge Diamat lvl 66 w/ Clear Body @ Hard Stone - Power Gem, Draco Meteor, Earth Power, Shield Bash Royjibiv lvl 68 w/ Spectrum @ Expert Belt - Prism Beam, Hyper Beam, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower I think a good name for the Dragon Elite Four would be Arthur. It sounds like author and King Arthur is a very well known old hero who dealt with fantastical beings such as dragons. Champion Condesa lvl 70 w/ Rock Head @ Leftovers - Brave Bird, Head Smash, Earthquake, Iron Head Fumighast lvl 70 w/ Aftermath @ Expert Belt - Terrorize, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Flamethrower Lutrajet lvl 70 w/ Speed Boost @ Life Orb - Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Protect, Calm Mind Scovalope lvl 70 w/ Flame Body @ Focus Sash - Horn Leech, Flamethrower, Jump Kick, Wild Charge Turkistador lvl 70 w/ Thick Fat @ Zoom Lens - Dust Devil, Air Slash, Fire Blast, Roost Monkezuma lvl 72 w/ Sheer Force @ Sitrus Berry - Belly Drum, Superpower, Meteor Mash, Stone Edge